baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Korlasz Family Crypt
Korlasz-family-crypt-upper-level1.png|Korlasz Family Crypt|linktext=Upper Level Korlasz-family-crypt-lower-level.png|Korlasz Family Crypt|linktext=Lower Level Entrance Fade in as we see two mercenaries discussing Sarevok’s demise, their plans now in shambles. We also identify the name of our new quarry, Korlasz. The two are interrupted by noise, our party makes their entry in the crypt’s antechamber. Our journey continues as we descend into the Korlasz Family Crypt with Imoen and a host of Flaming Fist. The mage, Korlasz, aided Seravok in his endeavors and allowed him to use her family crypt as a safehouse. She has retreated here before attempting to flee Baldur’s Gate. The Grand Dukes want her dead or alive. Imoen will not be able to join us because she has asked Lady Jannath to teach her how to use magic. She mentions she was only allowed to leave her studies because she promised to bring any ancient scrolls or tomes back with her. Across a chasm, we run into Porios who is one of Korlasz's subordinates. From the sounds of it, someone has paid a hefty price to have Sarevok’s sword shipped to Amn. Porios retreats and we must follow. Ammon *Tome of Great Value* Ammon believes her potion will reveal secret text in a Netherese tome that resides inside Candlekeep. She does not have a tome of great value to gain entrance but hopes to petition the monks with this revelation of hers. She requires cobalt moss '''to complete her potion. The component is accessible by climbing up the rope from the lower level of the crypt. If we tell her we were raised in Candlekeep she will ask for our signature in hopes it will help gain her entry. * Agree to find the ingredient ** Locate the cobalt moss ** Mage/Sorc. Concoct a cobalt moss substitute *** Help create the potion, '''refuse to discuss Candlekeep (50 gold) *** Help create the potion & sign the letter (3000 xp, 50 gold) *** Help create the potion & refuse to sign the letter (50 gold) * Kill Ammon (350 xp, 13 gold) Editor’s Note: From the very start of the game we are given decisions to make and different dialogue options depending on our class and/or ability scores. I will point out if a decision we need to make has a future impact in the game. I have not played the game with every class/statistic combination. If you’ve been presented with an option not shown, please let me know. -Enilwyn Porios We find Porios holed up in the supply room ready to make his last stand. If we asked him to tells us more about the sword he referred to earlier he will give us more background if we convince him to surrender. * Cha Tell Porios and his mercenaries to lay down their arms and they will surrender to the Flaming Fist (2375 xp, Tomb Key, [[Cloak of Minor Arcana|'Cloak of Minor Arcana']]) ** Failed check: Porios and company turn hostile * Str Threaten Porios and he will surrender (2375 xp, Tomb Key, [[Cloak of Minor Arcana|'Cloak of Minor Arcana']]) * Fight Porios (2375 xp, Tomb Key, Cloak of Minor Arcana) Fanegonorom's Resting Place *The Mummy’s Orders* Fanegonorom, the mummy, rises out of his sarcophagus when we disturb it. He is a relative of Korlasz and he’s livid that his sleep has been disturbed by the mercenaries using the crypt. If we are agreeable, he wants us to deal with Korlasz and silence the intruders so he can sleep in peace once more. Fanegonorom mentions that arcana runs through the Korlasz bloodline and as worshippers of the Dead Three they studied necromancy and the undead. He does not care for the fate of his relatives, however. He wants only silence. We can either kill the mummy or Korlasz. Looting his sarcophagus will turn the mummy hostile. * Kill Fanegonorom (5000 xp) * Rid the crypt of the Korlasz & her mercenaries and return to notify Fanegonorom. (3000 xp, Shield of Egons +2) Library Exploring deeper into the crypt we meet up with Imoen on the lower level. She warns us to be on the lookout for traps and the presence of more undead. The Flaming Fist healer is a Priest of Lathander and can help us with advice on dealing with restless spirits. Restless Spirit *The Shattered Staff* In a part of the crypt with flowing lava and a giant twisted wyrm skeleton is a corpse among a group of boring beetles. We find a [[Wooden Staff|'Wooden Staff']] among the deceased’s belongings. The [[Ornate Headpiece|'Ornate Headpiece']], the second piece, is found in the room we battle Korlasz in a locked chest. * Return the staff pieces to the restless spirit’s sarcophagus (3000 xp) * Kill the restless spirit (3000 xp) Unlit Torch *Sarevok’s Secret* Step 1: Deep in the crypt, we see a series of torches burning yellow, orange, and purple. Imoen will ask us if we feel a breeze suggesting there’s a hidden passage nearby. There is a [[Burned-Out Torch|'Burned-Out Torch']] that can be re-lit on a brazier in the previous room. Re-light the torch on the purple brazier and place it back in its holder revealing a secret room containing the [[Sword of Ruin|'Sword of Ruin +2']] & [[Helm of Unwavering Purpose|'Helm of Unwavering Purpose']] (1500 xp). * A [[Page from Sarevok’s Notes|'Page from Sarevok’s Notes']] can be found in this secret room. It appears Sarevok had frequent dreams of destruction that he believed indicated he was destined to take over as the new Lord of Murder. He also eludes to visiting a temple of Bhaal now occupied by followers of Cyric. According to Sarevok’s notes, the temple contains a secret room built by the Lord of Shadows, Mask. Marks numbered “3, 1, and 4” have been written down. Strange Machine We are unable to get past the massive doors that seal Korlasz’s chambers. There is a strange machine just west guarded by two mercenaries we overhear talking about joining the Crusade after their current contract expires. Apparently, Caelar pays twice as much as Korlasz. * Attempt to cut a deal (800 xp) ** Str Admire their dedication, they will have second thoughts about their ethics and leave *** Failed check: Mercenaries turn hostile ** Recommend they flee, hostile or peaceful reaction * Kill them (800 xp) ''Editor's Note: I could not get them to flee with my charismatic half-elf Jester 19. But they left peacefully with my gnome illusionist 12. I have no common denominator for the second option to cut a deal.'' Korlasz Korlasz is less than pleased with us. She genuinely believed Sarevok was going to change the world and gave everything to his cause. Now that we have ruined any chance of that future coming to fruition she is out to exact some revenge or die to try. When Korlasz is near death she will lament her failure to help Sarevok change the Sword Coast, something she deeply wanted to be a part of. She is finally willing to surrender along with the remaining mercenaries. * Allow her to surrender (Korlasz’s Key, 3500 xp) * No mercy (Korlasz’s Key, 2500 xp) After the battle is won, speak with Imoen (5000 quest xp) who will congratulate us and be relieved our journey has finally come to a close. Korlasz's Chamber After the battle, the adjacent room contains [[Korlasz’s Journal|'Korlasz’s Journal']] and a stack of [[Bhaal Research|'Bhaal Research']]. The journal chronicles Korlaz’s relationship with Sarevok and his rise and fall. It also discusses how the Argent Crusade has made it extremely difficult to escape Baldur’s Gate due to the influx of refugees. Desperate for a solution, she excepted a significant amount of money from a hooded man in return for stealing Sarevok’s sword from the Ducal Palace and shipping it to Athkatla. Although she wanted to keep the sword, she needed the money in an attempt to bribe her way out of the city. Although we were able to stop Korlasz from fleeing, it appears she was successful in sending the sword south to Amn. * We can give the Bhaal Research to Imoen for her and Lady Jannath to study (no noted reward). Rope The rope allows us to reach a previously inaccessible room on the first floor adjacent to the supply room where we encountered Porios. This room contains the ingredient Amman asked us to find. *The Call of the Wild Mage* Potion of Perception: We wouldn’t know at this point, but Neera will ask us for ingredients she needs for her quest in Chapter Nine. One of those items is a Potion of Perception. * The Flaming Fist Healer sells the potion * If we start a new game in SoD, Safana has one in her inventory ''Editor’s Note: While we’re using our clairvoyance, it would be a good idea to spend every last gold piece we find here. However, save all the loot from this dungeon to sell later.'' Chapter Seven begins Navigation << Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections